1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to an X-ray CT scanner and, in particular, to an X-ray CT scanner provided with the cooling mechanism therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an X-ray computed tomography scanner (X-ray CT scanner), when heat generated by an X-ray tube and the like is accumulated inside a gantry, a failure may be caused. Thus, a mechanism for efficiently discharging the heat is required.
JP-2001-245878-A discloses a technique for the X-ray CT scanner in which a heat storage material is arranged inside an air inlet tube provided in a gantry so that inlet air is cooled by the heat storage material.
However, in the above X-ray CT scanner, since the heat storage material is arranged inside the air inlet tube of the gantry, the inside of the gantry is not efficiently cooled.